<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes In The Night by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720661">Echoes In The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Can you do a Teen Wolf Derek imagine. In which Derek is the forest monster that no one dares to get close to. The reader just happens to accidently end up ant his house because she was running away from people who were chasing her. Derek protects her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echoes In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were hot in your heels, you could hear the twigs break as they thundered over the forest ground. Your breath coming out in ragged puffs. </p>
<p>The fog began to creep over the forest ground as you entered the thicker part of the forest, you could hear the ones chasing you slowing down, contemplating if you were worth the forest monster’s wrath. </p>
<p>There were many stories of the monster living in the woods you had just entered. You had no idea how long you had been running, but it felt like an eternity. </p>
<p>The clearing came out of nowhere, and suddenly you were standing a couple of meters from a porch at a house. It came so suddenly your foot got stuck in a root under the thin fog covering the ground, making you fall face-first to the ground. </p>
<p>The ones chasing you were coming closer, and as you got your face up from the dirt, they emerged from the forest. </p>
<p>They seemed startled for a second before they spotted you on the ground, charging full speed at you, but before they could reach you, something, or rather, someone jumped over you, landing two feet in front of you. </p>
<p>From behind the person appeared to be a very hairy man, but what made him a mystery as he stood before you was the growl that rose in his throat, stopping the ones chasing you in their tracks. All of them went ghostly pale, as they took small steps backwards. </p>
<p>Not one of them made any move to attack. </p>
<p>They were shaking with fear, and as the man in front of you took one step closer to them, the growl in his throat increasing in sound, they all scattered backwards some of them turning and running into the forest where they had come. </p>
<p>The man in front of you lunged at the ones who still stood their ground in some way, and one of them yelped out in pain as the man’s clawed hands grasped his chest. That was the last drop before the last of them ran after the first ones, their screams echoing in the night. </p>
<p>The man in front of you suddenly didn’t look as hairy as he did a couple of seconds ago as you looked back at him, and when he turned to you he looked far from the caveman you had first imagined.</p>
<p> «Are you okay?» His voice was dark, his features handsome, with a dark beard and prominent features.</p>
<p> Despite having heard him growl like an animal, your instincts still didn’t tell you to run, and maybe that was the sole thing that kept you there with the man. </p>
<p>He later that night, when he had finally managed to get you into the house without falling every inch you walked due to a hurt ankle, made you tea and offered you a blanket to warm you up. </p>
<p>You learned quickly his name was Derek, Derek Hale. He had a slight brood on his face at all times, but he never seemed to be really irritated or angry as one might think. </p>
<p>That night in the forest was not the last time you managed to steal some of Derek’s time, and within a couple of weeks, you almost lived there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>